project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Tale of the Deep-sea Lily
Tale of the Deep-sea Tale (ウミユリ海底譚 Umiyuri Kaitei Tan) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X scritto e prodotto da n-buna. Può essere sbloccato sbloccando la zona Cute. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"An adorable girl dances and sings on a fantastical seafloor stage. Be careful not to drown by becoming too enraptured with her siren song!"'' Liriche Giapponese='待って　わかってよ 何でもないから　僕の歌を笑わないで 空中散歩のSOS 僕は僕は僕は 今　灰に塗れてく 海の底 息を飲み干す夢を見た ただ　揺らぎの中　空を眺める 僕の手を遮った 夢の跡が　君の嗚咽が 吐き出せない 泡沫の庭の隅を 光の泳ぐ空にさざめく 文字の奥 波の狭間で　君が遠のいただけ 「なんて」 もっと縋ってよ　知ってしまうから 僕の歌を笑わないで 海中列車に遠のいた 涙なんて　なんて 取り去ってしまってよ　行ってしまうなら 君はここに戻らないで 空中散歩と四拍子 僕は僕は僕は' ただ藍に呑まれてく 空の底　灰の中で夢を描いた 今心の奥　消える光が君の背を掻き消した 触れる跡が　夢の続きが 始まらない　僕はまだ忘れないのに 光に届く　波に揺らめく　夜の奥 僕の心に　君が手を振っただけ 「なんて」 そっと塞いでよもういらないから そんな嘘を歌わないで 信じてたって笑うような ハッピーエンドなんて 逆らってしまってよこんな世界なら 君はここで止まらないで 泣いて笑ってよ一等星 愛は愛は愛は 消えない君を描いた　僕にもっと 知らない人の吸った　愛を 僕を殺しちゃった　期待の言葉とか 聞こえないように笑ってんの もっと縋ってよ　もういらないからさ ねぇ そっと塞いでよ　僕らの曖昧な愛で 「なんて」 待って　わかってよ　何でもないから 僕の夢を笑わないで 海中列車に遠のいた 涙なんて　なんて 消え去ってしまってよ　行ってしまうなら 僕はここで止まらないで 泣いて笑ってよSOS 僕は　君は　僕は 最終列車と泣き止んだ あの空に溺れていく|-|Romaji='matte wakatte yo nandemonai kara boku no uta wo warawanaide kuuchuu sanpo no SOS boku wa boku wa boku wa ima hai ni mamireteku umi no soko iki wo nomihosu yume wo mita tada yuragi no naka sora wo nagameru boku no te wo saegitta yume no ato ga kimi no oetsu ga hakidasenai utakata no niwa no sumi wo hikari no oyogu sora ni sazameku moji no oku nami no hazama de kimi ga tounoita dake "nante" motto sugatte yo shitte shimau kara boku no uta wo warawanaide kaichuu ressha ni tounoita namida nante nante torisatte shimatte yo itte shimau nara kimi wa koko ni modoranaide kuuchuu sanpo to yonbyoushi boku wa boku wa boku wa' tada ai ni nomareteku sora no soko hai no naka de yume wo kaita ima kokoro no oku kieru hikari ga kimi no se wo kakikeshita fureru ato ga yume no tsuzuki ga hajimaranai boku wa mada wasurenai no ni hikari ni todoku nami ni yurameku yoru no oku boku no kokoro ni kimi ga te wo futta dake "nante" sotto fusaide yo mou iranai kara sonna uso wo utawanai de shinjiteta tte warau you na HAPPY END nante sakaratte shimatte yo konna sekai nara kimi wa koko de tomaranai de naite waratte yo ittousei ai wa ai wa ai wa kienai kimi wo kaita boku ni motto shiranai hito no sutta ai wo boku wo koroshichatta kitai no kotoba toka kikoenai you ni waratten no motto sugatte yo mou iranai kara sa nee sotto fusaide yo bokura no aimai na ai de "nante" matte wakatte yo nandemonai kara boku no yume wo warawanai de kaichuu ressha ni tounoita namida nante nante kiesatte shimatte yo itte shimau nara boku wa koko de tomaranaide naite waratte yo S-O-S boku wa kimi wa boku wa saishuu ressha to nakiyanda ano sora ni oborete iku|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Hang on　Listen It's nothing, just don't laugh at my song An SOS strolling in the sky I am, I am, I am I had a dream of being covered in ash Drinking my breath dry On the bottom of the sea Just　Looking up at the sky　In the swaying current It drifted across my hands The traces of a dream　Your sobbing I couldn't cough up the corners of this seafoam garden Cutting across a sky of swimming light In the depths of letters and between waves You just drifted away Oh, well... Hold on to me　You know I'll know Don't laugh at my song On the undersea train fading away Tears　These tears Take them away　If you're going to go And don't come back A walk through the sky in quadruple time And I, and I, and I Swallowed by the blue I drew a dream in the ash　On the bottom of the sky Deep in my heart　The faded light blotted you out The traces I touch　The continuation of the dream Won't start　Even though I won't forget them Reaching the light　Swaying on the waves　In the depths of night You waved your hand　To my heart, that's all Really? Just gently cover it up　I don't need it anymore Don't sing those lies There's no such thing as a happy ending Where I laugh and say I believed you Just fight back　If this is the way the world is Don't you stop here Cry, laugh, a star of the first magnitude Love, love, love I drew a you that would never fade　Give me more This love　Inhaled by a stranger Wound up killing me　Those expectant words Laughing so I don't hear Hold on to me　I don't need it anymore Please Just gently cover it up with our vague love Just kidding Hang on　Listen　It's nothing, Just don't laugh at my dream On the undersea train fading away Tears　These tears Take them away　If you're going to go I won't stop here Cry and laugh out loud　SOS I am, you are, I am Drowning on the last train home In a sky drained of tears Video 【初音ミク】 ウミユリ海底譚 【Project DIVA X】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2014